


Hiraeth

by PerahuKertas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Im bad at tags plz just read, Jisung is a teacher, M/M, Minho is a mafia, a sexy one tho, much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerahuKertas/pseuds/PerahuKertas
Summary: (n.) A homesickness for home to which you cannot return to, or that never was.orJisung met a criminal, and he thought he had hit the dangerous water.





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I love to torture myself with angst, I’m so sorry. But anyway I hope you’re crying in the end kek

.

.

.

“The silence isn’t so bad till I looked my hands and feel sad. ‘Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly.” —  **Vanilla Twilight** , Owl City

.

.

.

Life works in a strange way. No one can guess what will happen in the future. Who will meet who, will experience what and feel what. Likewise destiny, there is a saying that meeting someone, whatever at any moment, anything can change one's destiny. At first Jisung was somewhat sanctioned by that, but after that incident, he became a little bit changed with that.

 

He still remembers how everything started.

 

Jisung, a boy who is currently working as an honorary teacher in one of the private elementary schools, has just finished his work and is about to go home. There was no change from his habits, he boarded the bus without any slight suspicion.

 

The teacher sat in a chair for two people close to the window. The condition of the bus was quite deserted and he sat alone staring at the traffic. A pair of earphones on his ears, voicing music to reduce the hustle and bustle of the city.

 

Then the bus stopped and took a young man. The young man wore a black hat and jacket, paired with also black jeans. The hat that was worn down slightly made Jisung unable to see his face clearly, but he didn't worry about it. He sat behind the bus alone.

 

But then, the bus turned and saw that the road was being closed by a police patrol. Cars lined the front of the bus, checked one by one in uniformed officers.

 

 _'What is it?'_ Jisung wondered to be anxious. This kind of thing happens usually if the police are trying to catch fugitives, to limit their scope of movement so they don't run away to farther places.

 

His attention was shifted when the young man he had seen, suddenly moved to sit beside him. Jisung looked at him with surprise but as his eyes rolled to see the young man, his eyes widened when he saw a gun hidden behind his jacket and could only be seen from a certain perspective.

 

In an instant, Jisung felt tense and his hands became cold.

 

_'Is that young man the police looking for?'_

Well, maybe not 100% right, but Jisung knows, in Korea there is no permit for ordinary civilians to have firearms. Although not this young man the police are looking for, but Jisung knows this young man is a criminal.

 

Because if he is a police officer, there is no way his movements will be like this.

 

Jisung tried to calm down, the young man sat beside him calmly with a reasonable attitude. As if carrying a gun is the most common thing in the world. The boy knew, if something happened, for example, he shouted, then his safety could easily be threatened.

 

Although hesitant, finally the teacher chose to behave as usual. His hands were a bit sweaty but he tried to show a neutral expression.

 

As the bus approached the police patrol, the young man suddenly put his arm around Jisung's shoulder. Of course the boy jumped, but luckily he managed not to speak out.

 

"Calm down, you will be fine," said the young man. His words were calm, even though they were rather cold. Jisung can't believe, who can believe in criminals? But he had no choice.

 

The young man pulled an earphone from one of Jisung's ears, the boy tried to fix his hoodie that covered his head. Then the earphone, used by the young man.

 

Jisung can see the face behind his black hat. Pretty handsome, pale face and long eyelashes, though expressionless and rather cold. From his looks, Jisung felt that the young man was not far in age from him.

 

The bus drew closer and the young man grabbed Jisung's shoulder tightly.

 

"Shift," he said.

 

At first Jisung didn't understand, but slowly he was led by the young man's hand to lean against his shoulder.

 

Now his mind is very complex.

 

He was confused, scared, and his heart beat fast. However, he was confused, his heart beat faster than usual because of fear or because of the touch of the young man.

 

Jisung tried to comfort himself on the young man's shoulder, he could smell a rather strange smell, it felt like the smell of a newly exploded mixture mixed with the smell of the earth after the rain. And was that white musk?

 

The young man leaned his head on Jisung's head very casually, as if they were lovers, or even husband and man, who had gotten used to this kind of touch.

 

Jisung could see the sharp views of the police who must have been investigated cars one by one to find the figure they were looking for from outside the bus window.

 

When the bus finally stopped and took the police one by one, Jisung's legs trembled. He was torn between the fear of shouting for help and the comfort of the young man's shoulder

.

The police stared at each passenger, checking their luggage. However, the police passed them easily, as if the young man was not at all suspicious.

 

Maybe instead of feeling suspicious, the police looked at them with jealous eyes. Jisung could not see the expression on the face of the young man who was half holding him, but he could imagine his face without expression, not at all bothered by the arrival of the police.

 

"Yes, sir, you can leave, thanks for your time" the police finally said to the bus driver.

 

Jisung's heart sank a little, his chance was lost to ask for help. But, strangely, his little heart as if cheering the young man beside him was not dragged by the police.

 

Since when did he support criminals?

 

The police went down and the bus drove back.

 

When the police patrol had disappeared from view, Jisung hurriedly pulled back his head, glancing at the young man worriedly.

 

The young man still had an expressionless face, he took off the earphone he was wearing and with his casual, put it back in Jisung's ear. It was a bit difficult because Jisung's ears were hidden behind his hood, but it didn't take long until his earphones were reattached.

 

Jisung did not dare to move as long as the young man touched his face. His body was still tense and his mind was still in turmoil.

 

"Thank you," he said, making Jisung unable to believe.

 

What is this? Who is this young man? He's a crook right? Why thank you? Didn't he just become a hostage? Various questions roared Jisung's mind but there was nothing he could say.

 

"Stop in front," he said to the driver. The young man immediately went down.

 

Jisung was still in his seat, still confused by what he had just experienced. He then jolted when he realized where they were.

 

"Sir, stop here!" Jisung said, grateful that he was not too far from his house.

 

The bus immediately stops and Jisung goes down. His view immediately met the young man, who walked not far in front of him, only about 2 meters away.

 

They walked like that, Jisung behind and the young man stepped in front. Jisung didn't know his expression, but gasped as the young man suddenly turned and for this time, looked annoyed.

 

"Why follow me?" he snapped.

Jisung gathered his courage. "I live here," he said immediately jogging towards his house which was located on the side of the road. The young man seemed a little disappointed but said nothing and finally turned and walked on.

 

The teacher finally went to his house feeling frantic.

 

What did he just experience?

.

.

.

Jisung did not tell anyone about a strange experience he had.

 

One third because he himself still does not believe.

 

One third more because he did not want to be considered working with criminals.

 

And the rest because he doesn't understand his own feelings.

 

He did not know why the young man, whom Jisung believed was a criminal, left a deep impression on his heart

 

Because of that Jisung was confused, why even though he was angry with his, because she had touched and in a certain way, held his hostage, but the young man was still often on his mind.

 

What he read from the newspaper the next day, the young man was a bank robber who made the police nervous because he threatened with a fake bomb and then fled without carrying a penny.

 

The attached photo is not clear, but the article states that his name is Minho. Lee Minho.

 

Jisung felt he would not see the young man again, even though he kept thinking about it. Surely Minho had fled to the other city or even abroad.

 

Until one night, Jisung had just returned home after being busy checking over school assignments for his students, he returned to the bus. The bus is quite crowded, but there are still many empty seats. Jisung sat and stared out the window. It was raining outside, thankfully he’s already on the bus, Jisung pressed his full cheek on the window, stare blankly at the pouring rain.

 

His heart seemed to jump when the bus stopped and the young man entered.

 

It feels like he wants to scream.

 

Why?!

 

Only a few days ago, he could not even forget the strange experience, he has met Minho again.

 

This time, the young man was wearing neat clothes, different from before. He wore a black suit with a white shirt, as if implying he was an office worker who had just returned from work.

 

There is no hat blocking his handsome face. Jisung can see his rather long black jet hair, neatly combed and slicked back, exposing his defined features even more, for a second Jisung feels like he’s in awe.

 

This time he sat on the bus opposite Jisung and seemed oblivious to the presence of the boy.

 

The boy was rather disappointed, was it only himself who was still imagined by that strange experience? But, his common sense quickly worked and scolded himself for the thought that had haunted him.

 

However, Jisung could not take his eyes off the young man. He could see his face was rather pale, the teacher wondered if it was true or just feeling.

 

Jisung jumped when he heard the horn and the sound of the police car sirens behind the bus

 

"The bus in front, step aside and stop."

 

Minho quickly looked back to see the police car, although at a glance Jisung could see a panic in his eyes. Then when his eyes rolled following the pace of the police car following the bus, he found Jisung sitting opposite him.

 

Jisung looked at him and the young man rolled his gaze forward. He doesn't know what that view means, as if he is hesitant and reluctant.

 

The boy didn't believe what he was doing, but Jisung pulled the bag he had placed next to his lap and shifted closer to the window to make room.

 

When the young man finally moved his seat to his side, Jisung looked at the police who got out of the car and approached the bus. He quickly put his hand to Minho's arm and leaned his head against his shoulder.

 

Jisung is actually confused by what he did. But, certainly, he did not want this young man to be arrested. I don't know what he did, but Jisung felt he wasn't a bad person.

 

Even in the incident a few days ago, Minho did not give a threat sentence, even saying thank you to him. And Jisung can remember the gentle and warm touch of the young man, whom he sometimes thought might be just a shadow.

 

But clearly, Jisung feels Minho is not a bad person.

 

The young man might be shocked by his attitude, but he immediately leaned his head on Jisung's head.

 

And Jisung's eyes widened when he heard a police conversation with the bus driver.

 

"Why am I being stopped sir? What did I do wrong?"

 

"You broke the red light earlier."

 

"What? It was green already."

 

"Not many reasons. I asked for the vehicle papers and the license."

 

Jisung's face might blush very red. He immediately pulled back his head, then smiled because of his own stupidity.

 

He glanced at Minho, smiled very thinly at him, maybe thinking the same thing with him.

 

Jisung comforted himself on his seat, his feelings were not tense anymore even though it was clear she was sitting next to a criminal.

 

The bus went back to running after the driver got a ticket.

 

They both sat without saying anything, each silent. Jisung didn't know what to say, but thought the silence between them wasn't bad.

 

After all, he still had to deal with his frantic feelings.

 

Now, he believes his heart is pounding hard not because of fear, but ...

 

Jisung closed his eyes, saw that he was almost at home. However, when his house passed, Minho immediately stared at him with a confused look and Jisung only gave his smile. The two of them finally continued to be on the bus until all the passengers had disembarked and finally the bus arrived at the last stop.

 

"You two at the back, this is the last stop," said the driver to both of them.

 

And finally, they both went out of the bus together.

.

.

.

"One soup and black tea."

 

The waiter reads his order.

 

The young man sitting in front of Jisung just said, "One black coffee." Then he gave the waiter the menu again.

 

Jisung looked at the young man in surprise. He invited him to eat, an act that was very brave considering that it was night and the young man was a police fugitive.

 

"You don't eat?" Jisung asked, Minho looked pale, so he felt a little worried.

 

The young man shook his face softly with a neutral expression. And then, he began to cough.

 

Jisung took a breath. "What is your name?" he asked bravely. Actually, he already knew what his name was, but Jisung felt it was better for him to ask directly.

 

But, the young man's cough had not stopped, he took a handkerchief from his pocket and tried to reduce his cough.

 

"I'm Jisung," Jisung said again. Finally, the young man coughed and he put the handkerchief back in his pocket.

 

"There's no point in knowing my name," he answered coldly.

 

"I know to read the newspaper, I know who you are," Jisung said quickly with a smile, feeling victorious.

 

"Thank you," replied Minho in a sarcastic tone.

 

"You're welcome," Jisung replied with a little joke.

 

"Too bad, but I don't have time," Minho said again. He lifted a glass of water that had been offered by the restaurant waiter. Then he coughed again but tried to hold it back.

 

"So what?" Jisung asked, feeling familiar with the young man in front of him. His fear faded into curiosity.

 

And a little feeling ...

 

But then Minho coughed into his glass and Jisung jumped backwards as blood sprayed from his mouth into the glass.

 

He then coughed again and put his glass on the table.

 

All restaurant visitors look at him. Of course, not every day there are people coughing up that much blood.

 

Jisung was confused, didn't know what to do.

 

Minho immediately took the medicine from his pocket, then took out several medicinal grains. Without further ado, he took a glass of water belonging to Jisung who had not been touched and drank it to take medicine.

 

He coughed again, but this time it was lighter and again took out his handkerchief to wipe his lips.

 

He looked at Jisung.

 

And the boy can't say anything. Can only stare at him.

 

"Sorry," he said softly and he got up, leaving the restaurant. Everyone stared at him, even the restaurant waiter just stayed in his place with a cup of hot coffee on his tray.

 

Jisung then looked at Minho's glass, where thick and red blood mixed with clear water.

 

He did not know what to feel. What is clear, every time he meets the young man, his feelings always become frantic. Like a thunderstorm that hits a sunny day.

.

.

.

Life is strange, but unfortunately for Minho, it feels too short.

 

Some people if they know their lives are diagnosed soon enough, they may immediately seek the best treatment, or spend the rest of their lives doing fun things so that there is no remorse left.

 

But, for Minho, he suffered from stage 4 lung cancer which had spread to various organs in his body which could no longer be cured.

 

And he decided, the rest of his life which he spent only briefly by making a plan of revenge to avenge his grandfather's death due to a criminal act. Well, his grandfather does work in the black world too, but that's not the problem.

 

The important thing is that revenge is done.

 

All the criminals who had been playing with his grandfather had been arrested by the police, not forgetting, he was satisfied to play with the policemen.

 

The young man stared at the dark night sky, where the stars were not visible because they were inferior to the urban lights.

 

He looked at the money he had stolen, which was stolen from criminals and also the diamond necklace which was the origin of why his grandfather was killed.

 

Now what does he has to do with this? Remembering that he will soon die and of course there is no point in storing these meaningless items.

 

For some reason, the figure of the boy with a sweet smile, full cheeks touched his mind. He laughed here, laughing at himself.                                                                                     

 

Even though it was clear he had no time, he still had time...

 

Fall in love...

.

.

.

Jisung sat on the bus heading home as usual. This time, there was a young man wearing glasses with a black mane on the bus.

 

For some reason, Jisung was a little suspicious that the young man was a member of the police, possibly the detective police for wearing casual clothes.

 

But he immediately put aside that strange thought, lately he was mostly watching action movies.

 

The young man sat in front of him, then looked around and met his eyes with Jisung.

 

He frowned when he saw Jisung, then his eyes rolled staring at the necklace Jisung was wearing.

 

He sat sideways, so he could see Jisung's necklace more clearly. The boy felt uncomfortable with the young man's view, but decided to say nothing.

 

Then he smiled sarcastically at Jisung, maybe because he finally realized that his view was rude.

 

"Sorry, I think you're the one I know," he said.

 

Jisung could only reply with a thin smile, uncomfortable with the young man.

 

"That gem is beautiful, where do you buy it?" the young man asked again, pointing to the diamond necklace Jisung was wearing.

 

Jisung grasped his necklace, staring at him, looks a little sad but finally answered. "A friend gave it to me, it's cheap. Imitation."

 

Actually Jisung wasn't sure of what he was saying, but if you think about it, it might not be a gem that he got was a real gem.

 

"Let me see," said the young man, quickly snatching the jewel of the necklace from Jisung's hand. Because the necklace is so long that Jisung doesn't need to let go.

 

The young man's eyes watched the gem carefully.

 

"Your boyfriend gave you this?" he asked again.

 

Jisung rolled his eyes outside the window.

 

"I haven't seen him for a long time," Jisung answered ambiguously. It does not justify if it is from his boyfriend or not, but also does not deny it.

 

"Why? You guys fight?" the second asked again. Jisung felt that the young man in front of him was asking too many questions, but he did not protest.

 

"I don't know, I've never seen him since he gave me this necklace," Jisung answered again.

 

"He has good taste," the stranger said again. He doesn’t know what he meant, Jisung himself or his necklace.

 

"Even though it's fake, it looks original to me," he added and finally turned around in his chair and stared in front of the bus.

 

"You have to look after him carefully. Maybe he will appear again someday and surprise you ..."

 

Jisung can't say anything. He just blinked his eyes while staring softly at the gem.

 

Then he stared at the jewel and held it tightly and his eyes looked out the window again, where the sky was clear but no stars were visible.

 

Just like the stars that are there but hidden by the bright lights of the city, Jisung sometimes hopes that Minho is actually somewhere, but he can't see him.

 

He doesn't know, maybe it's true.

**Author's Note:**

> Sad bois, feedbacks would be very much appreciated!


End file.
